Xenomorph Qrow Fucks Salem and Kills Her With Acidic Jizz
by Xrross
Summary: The 11th level of Hell. Minor V6C2 spoils.


Looking back, Qrow only had himself to blame.

He always did.

Summer's death was his fault.

Raven's betrayal was his fault.

And the corpses of his friends and family littered around him...

... were his fault.

"Hm. You know, when I heard you were a bad luck charm, I wasn't expecting it to be quite so literal."

Still kneeling in blood (both his own and others), Qrow raised his head to greet Salem, her figure framed by Remnant's shattered moon. Her small, casual smirk only grew when he acknowledged her, and she crouched down to his eye level.

"I'm sorry, Qrow..." Salem said softly, without a single hint in her voice or expression that suggested she actually felt remorse. "But things were always going to end this way. Especially with that bad luck semblance of yours... Frankly, the fact that you made it this fa-"

"... not my..."

"What?" Salem asked, her grinning expanding. "I won't be able to hear your last words of your whimpering."

Qrow remained silent for a good few seconds, long enough that Salem wondered if he was actually going to say something. Just as was about to just kill him right now, Qrow spoke up again, still in a horse whisper, but just loud enough for Salem to hear.

"... That's not... my semblance..."

That was all Salem heard before she was blown back by a sudden explosion of power. The women was stunned as she flew through the air, only registering what happened when she hit the ground unceremoniously. Heart pumping from the sudden attack, she dragged herself up to her feet, ready to combat whatever new trick Qrow had pulled out of his pocket.

Nothing could have prepared her for what she saw.

Where Qrow once kneeled, weak and bloody, now stood a tall, proud, and terrifying Xenomorph. The black beast stood like a mountain on it's hind legs, observing the red landscape around it. But that was far from what had stunned Salem into silence. What truly shocked her was the monstrous, 13 inch penis that stood erect, like a monolith that had descended from space.

It was around this moment what what Salem could only assume was Qrow spotted her standing several dozen meters away, despite seemingly not possessing eyes. In an instant it was on her, and Salem's clothes were shredded before she could even react in time. By the time she had in fact realised that she was naked, she had already been forced face first onto the ground. Salem's first instinct was to rise up and fight, but then she felt Qrow's massive cock probe her lower lips, and she couldn't help but let out a moan.

"Wh... What is this..." she managed to get out in between her groans of pleasure as Xenomorph Qrow teased her.

"Why... it is his semblance..." came a deep, sultry female voice. Salem turned to see a large, floating blue genie in gold chains doing the default dance because this fic apparently wasn't enough of an affront to God.

"J-Jinn!" Salman spluttered.

"Yes... Qrow's semblance allows him to transform into a Xenomorph, giving him all the powers of their kind, including their... impressive package..."

"If you think this will stop me then your-" Salem started, however, she was cut off when Qrow suddenly shoved all 13 inches of his alien dong inside of her. Salem screamed in pleasure as her pussy was stretched to it's absolute limit. Jinn smiled, her daily exposition quota reached, and continued doing the default dance.

Meanwhile, Qrow continued to rail Salem with his throbbing dick, making her orgasm on virtually every thrust. Salem's mind a blank, all she would do was try and stop herself from passing out from the sheer pleasure of it all. This went on until Qrow let out a might roar, signalling his desire to ejaculate. Salem could barely muster up a "OH FUCK YES!" before she felt Qrow's Xenomorph seed coat her womb, it's excess shooting out of her. Letting out one final shriek, Salem collapsed, eyes rolling into the back of her head.

"That... was...incredible..."

"Oh by the way," Jinn said, as Qrow began bending her over. "Xenomorph semen is dangerously acidic."

"NANI?!"

* * *

I'm off to suffer my fifteen eons in the Central of Hell. In the meantime, please read the bible.

Please.


End file.
